Riches of the East
by georgie b
Summary: Cap'n Jack and his crew crosses the Pacific to Hainan island (China), there he encounters Lan whose running away from being claimed as the wager of a bet. Can he shift his attention from the riches to save the young woman from enslavement?


Disclaimer: no need to sue me, I know I don't own POTC  
  
A/N: *curtains are drawn and a short little chinese girl awkwardly tumbles on stage, looking out for rotten vegetables. She stops and realises the place is empty.* gah! am sure ppl are only fashionably late.they'll pop in soon enough. Rite.um, so here's a story that doesn't take place in the Caribbean. *imagines shocked faces in the non-existent crowd* no, no don't worry, the infamous cap'n Jack Sparrow sails across the Pacific along with his buccaneer crew to explore the riches of the east.hehe  
  
Shit, just realized I've been standing here like a total dim-wit, talking to self. *curtains close*  
  
*a gong (the instrument) goes gong, and the apparently invisible audience does quiet.*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
one: steamed rolls  
  
Footsteps hurried along the stone pavements, the rustling of clothes, the neighing of horses followed by carriage wheels and the murmur of conversations reached her second story window. Sitting up on her kang (A/N: Chinese bed), wrapped in a thin blanket, she opened the paper shutters and took a peak outside. The fresh air rushed into the stuffy room, making her sigh. It wouldn't be long before the sun rises and the humid heat that came along with it, she thought. The fragrant smell of steamed rolls suddenly reached her nose, reminding her of how little she had had to eat the day before.  
  
"It almost feels just like any other day." She told the small sparrow that had perched itself on her window, stroking it's alert little head. Thin clouds in the east showed a tint of brightness.  
  
A knock at the door hastened her to quickly put on her light practise clothes and tie her long raven hair roughly around her head. Grabbing her sword and purse, she slid the doors open to face a tall man.  
  
"Ready, just let me grab a steam roll on the way." She said cheerfully, dangling her purse in the air. Her smile faded when she didn't hear the familiar clinking of coins but a dull one. Turning the finely embroidered purse frantically inside out, her jaw dropped as a few pavement pebbles fell into her palm.  
  
"Pickpockets, don't understand why they even bothered to replace the money with stones. Don't worry, Lan, breakfast is on me." The tall man patted her shoulder and led her into the main hall of the inn. Occupied wooden tables and benches were scattered over the room, the smell of rice wine lingered temptingly in the air.  
  
"Shin, I put it all our ingots in that purse." Seeing the colour of his face change, she quickly added, "oh but I'm sure we can find something useless to pawn, on the bright side it'll lighten our burden."  
  
"You mean it'll lighten your burden, this time it's one of your possessions that'll have to go." Shin was about to walk out the inn, when someone suddenly stepped in front of him. A closed fan tapped his shoulder, gesturing for him to move aside.  
  
"Miss Lan." He's attire was of the higher class. The expensive silk robes, the rare jade ring and his famous fan made him feel and look like a royal prince. Flaunting excessively, he strutted over to Lan's side and used the tip of his fan to raise her chin so she would look into his eyes.  
  
Her quick reflex grabbed his wrist and twisted it, not as hard as she would have liked but his haughty air reminded her of what he's capable of. Concealing her disgust and urge to vomit onto his pretty vest behind a grin, Lan glared at him.  
  
"Now what business would a conceited, pompous turtle such as yourself, Kai, have in these parts of Port Haikou? Lost your way back to your avaricious, ignorant, sewer rat of a magistrate father, have you?" Lan said all this calmly with the never failing smirk. Nothing pleased her more than seeing Kai go tomato red with rage. "You have my sympathies, these humble surroundings does not suit your filthy arrogant air."  
  
Kai lost it when he saw her spit land on his brand new boots. Furious, his hands itched with rage. His hand was raised for a smack across her face, when she blocked it easily, he pulled out his sword.  
  
"Watch your mouth, it needs a good rinsing. I'd hate to painfully remind you of your father's lost bet. I only came to claim my prize, since you were the wager." Kai spat out the last few words as he lunged. Lan ducked and took a step to the side.  
  
"I see memory has failed you, and at such a young age I might add. We had an accord; when I win the competition today, you can collect the winnings. That amount should topple the wager by father had put on the bet." Lan grunted, dodging a second strike of the sword. Her patience wore thin, since she was reminded of the purpose of the day.  
  
"If you'll just excuse us." Shin cut in, blocking Kai's sword with his sheathed one and threw him back. Caught off guard at the strength behind the block, Kai lost his balance and toppled over a table. The trio hadn't noticed the silence in the inn, now grunts and curses were directed at Kai.  
  
Slipping outside into the busy street, Lan punched him in the shoulder for not interrupting earlier. Shin only shrugged and mumbled that he knew she could handle it herself. Turning the corner down a deserted alley, the two of them headed for the stables. The sudden flapping of clothing against the breeze and muffled tap of boots landing on the pavement, forewarned them of the danger.  
  
A shrill sound of laughter echoed in Lan's ears. They were surrounded by soldiers, each held a dull sword pointed at their necks. Opening the fan with a movement of his wrist, Kai walked up to them. Fanning himself haughtily, a smirk grew on his face.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: gah, this is longer than I expected but must cut off here since bit fighting scene coming up. So sorry Jack isn't in it yet.but will make sure he's in the next one. The pearl will be there just in time for the big kung fu competition.and the winnings.  
  
*little Chinese girl stops talking and looks around*  
  
echo.echo.echo. 


End file.
